Aang and Sokka on thier night out
by shad0w-warri0r
Summary: When Aang and Sokka have a night alone, what will happen? By the way I relize there is a very similar one to this on this site already, but I am the one that majorly edited that for them and they gave me permission to expand and repost if i pleased, which i obviously did.


Just like any other day, Aang was working hard at his water bending  
training with Katara, while Toph slept and Sokka was getting a good  
feel for his new katana. After a good while of training, Aang and Katara  
decided to make the best of the gorgeous day and go to town with the others.  
So Aang approached Sokka, whose body gleamed from sweat, and Toph who was just hanging around. "Hey you two,  
we're gonna head into town if you two want to come along". While Toph just nodded,  
Sokka replied with "Yeah just let me get washed off first". And so Sokka strode over  
to the lake and pulled his clothes off to reveal his naked body. Aang was speechless  
at the sight of Sokka in the nude. He usually looked so scrawny, but now his muscles bulged, and they were covered in sweat. Those two things put together made one hot mess of a man. Aang bit his bottom lip praying that Sokka would turn around so he  
could see Sokka's manhood, that he longed for with a white hot passion. Sokka crawled into the water, but bathed himself quickly. Climbing out, he still showed us only his bare back, but damn was this man hot when he was wet. Aang had to repress a whine as Sokka put his clothes back on. Aang hadn't noticed it before, but as Sokka stalked back to the group, he was like a tiger; his movement was mercurial and seductive. It made Aang hard just watching him.

In the city, the group of friends passed by a carnival. Toph and Katara quickly headed for the shopping booths, and Aang was left with Sokka. He wanted so bad to do something, anything, with Sokka, but Aang was speechless in this man's prescence; absolutely hopeless. So when Sokka took Aang's hand and began dragging him from ride to ride, Aang could'nt stop blushing, and had to try as much as he could to make sure his rock hard penis was not obvious. After 5 rollercoasters, Aang struggled with confidence at first, but then dragged Sokka to the ferris wheel. They sat across from eachother, and Aang couldn't stop staring at those chocolate eyes; those luscious lips. It seemed like a lifetime up there as Aang fought with himself over whether or not he should kiss Sokka. Just as he nonchalantly began to lean forward, the ride came to a stop. Aang hadn't relized it until now, but the day was done and the night had come. Honestly, he could've stayed in that moment forever; still holding sokka's hand as the rest of him seemed to glow in the moonlight. Unfortunately, he could not stop time, and Sokka was slipping his hand out of Aang's. Aand sighed heavely, the day really was over, so they headed back to their training ground, where they pitched the only two tents they had. Toph and Katara shared one tent, and much to Aang's excitement and nervousness, he and Sokka were to share the other. When the two got into the tent, it was like an oven inside. Both of them took off everything but their underwear before lying down on top of their sleeping bags. Just being in the same tent with Sokka laying right in front of him in nothing but his underwear made Aang want to cry from holding back. From just climbing on top of Sokka and kissing him right then and there. To try to subdue the thought, he started  
conversation with a question he was dying to know the answer to. "If you could have sex  
with anyone, who would it be?" Sokka at first was stunned by the sudden break in the  
silence, but after redeeming himself, he answered, "I'm not really sure. But if I had  
to choose, it would probably be either Suki or Zukko". It took a moment to realize the later  
name, but when Aang did, he inhaled sharply, looked Sokka straight in the eyes and asked,  
"You're bi Sokka?" Sokka looked at the top of the tent and responded, "Yeah. I suppose I am. Anyways, what about you Aang; who would you love to sleep with?" Aang blushed and nervously averted his eyes. After a long pause he finally whispered his confession into the air, "well…you". Sokka shook his head and smirked. He rolled over until he was on top of Aang and flashed a brilliant white smile. "You know Aang, all you had to do was ask", he growled as he dipped his head down and kissed Aang passionately. Sokka's tongue dancing with his set fire to Aang's mouth, and he rolled Sokka over as the kisses intensified. Aang slid off Sokka's underwear and took a sharp intake of breath as he finally got to see Sokka's god given package, and then groaned as his desire became red hot. Wanting to taste the delectible piece of man in front of him, Aang savored every inch of Sokka's body as he started placing hot kissed on starting on his lips, and moving down, his mouth almost drooling at the salty taste of his masculine skin. When Aang reached Sokka's thigh, he paused only momentarily before he took Sokka's rock hard larger than life penis into his mouth. Sokka clutched at his sleeping bag and gasped as the intense sense of pleasure hit him hard, and lit his inner fire. As Aang tickled Sokka's penis with his tongue, Sokka pushed Aang off and unto his back. Pinning him to the grounf with a wild look in his eyes,  
Sokka went straight down Aang's body and tore off his underwear. Taking the sight  
in only lit his flame of desire even more, and he took his turn taking Aang into his mouth.  
Wanting this for so long, Aang cried from the pleasure and submitted completely to Sokka's  
will. After he was done playing with Aang's salty yet sweet testicle, Sokka slid himself into Aang, and Aang moaned as he  
came onto his sleeping bag. Before Aang might have been submissive, but after coming,  
Aang took control once again. Throwing Sokka back over, but keeping Sokka inside of him, Aang slipped into Sokka and came again.  
At the feel of Aang coming while he was in Sokka's body, Sokka came too, inside of Aang's. The sensation of Sokka's seamen inside his body made Aang scream with pleasure so hot it beat out even the sun's flames. Sokka grunted in reply.  
Both fully sated, Aang curled up in Sokka's arms happily, neither wanting or planning to remove themselves from the other.  
"I love you Sokka", Aang purred. Sokka dipped his head down and kissed  
Aang, than he smiled and said back " I love you too Aang", before they both fell asleep  
in each other's arms, Not caring at all that Katara and Toph had heard the whole thing;  
because the love they had for each other was far too great for them to be bothered by what  
anybody else thought or said.


End file.
